Vehicle seat comfort has become increasingly important as passengers take longer trips. Providing cooling and heating in the seat can increase the comfort of passengers.
A variety of vehicle seating assemblies that provide for occupant cooling and heating are known. However, current solutions for providing cooled and heated surfaces often can be too thick to conform to the contours of the substrates for which they are intended. Further, current solutions for providing cooled and heated surfaces can take extended periods of time to reach an occupant-perceptible temperature change.